Silver Wind, Precious Memories
by StayAlive
Summary: 3 years have passed since Number XIV, Xarla, joined the Organization XIII. Things are somewhat the same, except strangest of all, Axel is now one of Xarla's closest friends! But a lot can happen after 3 years, like being shadowed by your past...
1. Prologue

AD: IT'S HERE!!!! THE SEQUEL TO SEA BREEZE, PRECIOUS FRIENDS IS FINALLY HERE. *APPLAUSE* Not much to say here except to enjoy the prologue! Heehee.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only my own character, Xarla/Lara.

Prologue

It has been three years since I joined Organization XIII, haha, I guess it's Organization XIV. Three years and I still can't remember that! Surprisingly, Axel's changed quite a bit within three years. He, Demyx, Roxas, and I and really close friends. Who would've thought that?! The organization's respecting me more as well. Some are even pretty good friends.

Everything's pretty much the same. The missions are growing, but it's not too much to handle for us.

Some strange stuff has been happening to me recently. I've had to spend a lot of time with Xemnas. Oh? You want to know why? Well, ok then. You remember when I first joined the organization, right? How I had some flashbacks about my friends' deaths and a conversation with my mom? Recently, I've been having a lot more and a lot of weird dreams. All about small things like talking to my parents and my house in Florida. All about the age before I was taken by the organization.

Xemnas doesn't know what to do about it yet. He says that us Nobodies aren't supposed to remember their Somebody's past. He also says that he's gonna ask Vexen about it again. He'll probably run some more tests on me of something like that. Great…

My name's still Xarla, the Rising Sun. Heh why would that change? Still the double bladed red bow/sword, same red, explosive arrows. My hair's still short and reddish brown and I have the same emerald eyes.

Hmm? Oh, heehee, so you wanna know how Demyx and I are? Well, he has the same dirty blonde hair that sticks up and the cute little strands that fall into his happy-go-lucky face, his bright smile, and his adorable sea green eyes. Ok, ok, I'll stop. If it isn't already obvious, we're still together.


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I tossed and turned in my sleep. Lately, my dreams had been bugging me.

_I was in a bright house. I was about three and was playing with some toys in the living room._

_A voice called out from another room. "Mom, I'm going to the beach."_

"_Honey, could you please take your sister with you. I have to go to work soon and I can't watch her."_

"_Aww, but Mom!"_

_My mom laughed. "Don't you 'But' me, Mr. you're taking your sister whether you like it or not."_

_A boy came out of the room sighing. He looked about five or six._

"_Fine…"_

_My mom ruffled his hair and he laughed._

"_Come on, Lara," he said to me pulling on my hand._

_I smiled and stood up. "Bye Mommy!" I called as we left the house._

_My brother groaned as he walked with me down to the beach._

"_What is it, brother?" I asked._

_He looked down at me and laughed putting his hands behind his head. "Nothing, I guess. I just wish you were older so I didn't have to drag you around everywhere."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_He grinned. "Don't worry about it."_

I sat up in my bed with a start. I shifted to a more comfortable position. I…didn't have a…brother…did I? I sighed. These dreams just kept getting more and more confusing. I grabbed a small notebook from the sidetable next to my bed. It held all of the dreams I had of my past. Xemnas had given it to me three years ago when I had first started having these visions.

I closed the notebook and laid it back on the table. I got out of my bed and went to take a shower. As I scrubbed my hair I was wishing I didn't have to be the one in the organization finding out their past. This life and my Somebody's kept blurring together as I tried to get my memories straight.

_Don't you want to know the truth…about who you really are? _

I sighed. _Just don't think about it,_ I thought. _Just go with the flow. That's what Demyx told you to do._

I had to smile as I began to dry my hair. Demyx always knew exactly what to say. Especially when I was being depressed from another conversation with Xemnas and Vexen as I usually had after a dream. I couldn't face them this time. I'll just hide this on dream. _ Oh, speaking of Demyx, I have to meet him for breakfast._

I put on my black sweats; it was starting to get cold around the castle. Along with that I wore a red t-shirt and overtop of that I threw on my black organization cloak and tugged on my black, high-heeled boots and gloves.

I jogged out of my room and entered a black portal taking me down to the kitchen. I slid into one of the white chairs at the table. I saw Demyx across the room talking to Axel and Roxas. Yes, Axel. After three years of dealing with Xemnas and me I guess he became nicer. I was relieved when it happened. Of course, it didn't just happen over night. I waved to Demyx. His face lit up and he waved back. Axel and Roxas turned to see who Demyx was waving to. Seeing me they smiled. The three walked over and down at the table, Demyx to my right, Roxas to my left, and Axel across from me.

"Good morning," I said with a cheery smile. "Any new missions?"

"Nope." Axel said tipping his chair back on two legs with his hands behind his head. 'We're completely free!"

"For today at least," Roxas added.

"Hey, maybe we could all go up to the Clock Tower tonight," Demyx suggested.

"Sure!" I exclaimed instantly agreeing.

Axel grinned. "I'll get the ice cream."

"Great!" we all said.

Axel was the first to laugh. Accidentally, his chair fell over backwards. We all burst into laughter. Axel grumbled having trouble getting into a sitting position.

Xigbar looked over at us from the kitchen. "You four should get something to eat before all of the food runs out, or you happen to kill each other first. Either's fine with me," he said shrugging.

Still laughing we made our way to the kitchen.

"We could also starve to death. We don't _have _to kill each other," I said to Xigbar.

The one-eyed Nobody laughed loudly. "Don't give me any ideas. Maybe tomorrow you'll wake up and find no food in the kitchen." He rubbed his stomach. "I get quite hungry in the morning."

Smiling, I got a bowl and the box cereal down from the cupboards. The others made pancakes. Xemnas entered the kitchen with Vexen at his heels.

"Good morning, Superior," the five of us in the kitchen greeted.

Xemnas nodded. He turned to me. "Xarla, you need to come to Vexen's lab. You may eat you breakfast there if that's alright with you, four."

Vexen sighed. _No one _ate in _his _lab, but he nodded. "That's fine," he said stiffly.

I nodded and grabbed my cereal. "I guess I'll see you guys around," I said to my friends. I kissed Demyx on the cheek.

He blushed. "Bye, Xarla," he said quietly.

I smiled at them and followed Xemnas and Vexen into a portal they had created.

We walked into Vexen's lab. I jumped up and sat on the table where Vexen usually tested from. I hated this place. Xemnas took a seat a few feet away on a spare chair that had pulled out for him ever since the tests began.

"Xarla, have you had any dreams lately? You haven't had any for the past few weeks."

I sighed. It was no use…I couldn't lie to the Superior. "Yes…just last night. That's it…"

"What was it? Can you remember?"

"I was in a house. You know, the one I don't remember living in." He nodded. "Also…I feel as though I remember everything that happened to me in New York. And my life in Florida doesn't really matter. We just moved there when the Heartless got me…but something just doesn't make sense. If I do remember everything from New York then why don't I remember having a brother?"

"Brother?"

"This is my first dream, the clearest I've had, in that house. It was bright…and there was a beach…but…why can't I remember anything else!?"

My hands clenched into fists at my frustration.

Xemnas got up and walked over to me. "Calm down," he said. "I'll tell you something that I think your special Nocturne friend would say."

I looked at him with my head to the side in confusion.

"Stop worrying about the future. Concentrate on now. _Right _now. Stressing over every little detail in your life that's not perfect will only make everything worse than it actually is."

My face broke into a smile. That sounded a lot like what Demyx would say.

Suddenly, Vexen started sticking thin wires to my head. Time for more tests…

**I**

Xemnas sighed. Xarla had just left and Vexen was looking over the results of his work on her. Xarla's situation was indeed a curious one. He worried for the outcome. Right at that moment, Vexen called him over.

"Superior, you might want to hear this."

Xemnas rose out of his chair stiffly and went over to Vexen.

"What is it, four?" he asked.

Vexen sighed. "Let's just say…the end results are not coming up."

Xemnas gazed at him with an expression that said he didn't understand, but he wasn't confused.

Vexen stood away from the large computer he had been working on. It showed a graph. Xemnas didn't pay much attention to the numbers that, to him, didn't make any sense, but instead at the line on the graph. It stopped right in the middle of the graph.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Xemnas asked.

"Well what does it look like, Superior?"

"It doesn't end where it's supposed to be."

"Exactly. The results are going back and forth at the moment," Vexen explained.

"As in…?"

"As in success and failure."

AD: Wow, I can't believe how that turned out. I was listening to a depressing song at the moment. I didn't know the first one was going to give away so much, but I didn't know what else to do. But don't worry; the next chapter should be happier. I hope…hahahah. Hoped you guys liked it. Be nice and review please!

Bye!

*AD*


	3. Forget Me Not

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I sighed with relief as I walked out of Vexen's lab and down the hall. Was it already after lunch? I portaled to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and walked out. I glanced at the clock of my room. 3:00

I sighed, but it wasn't with relief this time. Actually, it was kind of depressing. I fell down on my bed and tossed my apple from one hand to another. I wondered what it'd be like to be my Somebody. I smiled as thunder was heard from outside. It always rained here, but, strange enough, it hadn't rained for some time now. I liked listening to the thunder and watching the lightning. It was like a show. It was something interesting to do when the guys were out on missions or we were all just bored and decided to suffer alone. Though, before a few minutes were up, Demyx found his way to my room and we watched the storm together. We always had a good laugh about how Larxene must be angry.

Speaking of which, I heard a knock on my door. _Just like always, _I thought smiling. I jumped off of my bed and went to answer the door. Of course, there stood Demyx, hands in his pockets, looking up and down the halls for no apparent reason. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Xarla."

"Hi, Demyx. Come in?"

"Sure!"

I opened the door wider so that he could enter. We both sat down on my bed. Obviously, our minds were far away and deep in thought, for, at first, we didn't speak.

"So how was the 'thingie' with Xemnas and Vexen?" he asked. He had started to call the tests, my dreams, and all that 'thingies' a while back when he noticed how upset I got upon hearing it. Also, he did just to be funny and make me laugh.

I laughed quietly. "Same as usual I guess." There was a low rumble of thunder. "Guess we aren't going to the Clock Tower tonight."

"Don't worry about it. The storms supposed to clear up soon. Marluxia's getting something special for Larxene since she's been in a bad mood lately."

"Heheh, what is that I suppose?"

"The usual for Marluxia. Roses."

I smiled. "Mmmm, roses are nice."

"Yeah, I guess they are, but you…" He pulled something out of his sleeve. I gasped with my hands over my mouth.

"Forget-me-nots," I said quietly, my voice barely audible.

"Your favorites," Demyx whispered handing the four flowers to me.

I took the light blue flowers a smelled the beautiful fragrance they gave off. "Oh Demyx, they're lovely!" I laid the flowers gently on my bed and gave Demyx a big hug. "I can't believe you remembered!"

"Hahah," Demyx laughed as he returned the embrace. "Why wouldn't I?"

I smiled into the crook of his neck. "Do you remember what they mean?" I asked.

"Sure, they mean true love."

"And memories."

Demyx pulled away just enough so he could see my face. He gently grabbed my chin to make me look at him. I felt the tears running down my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…I just wish…I feel bad that I have the ability to remember my past, but no one else does. I wish…I wish we all could, but without the trouble I'm going through for it."

"Ah, don't feel bad about _that_. It's fine, really. I don't even think I want to remember my past. I'm happy with the memories I'm making here…_now_."

I sniffed and smiled. "You know how Xemnas says that we don't have Hearts?"

Demyx nodded.

"Well, if we ever do get them back…do you think…do you think we'll…forget about each other..?"

Demyx laughed. "Nope, never; I don't have to think about it either. I have no doubt in my mind that I'll forget about you."

"But if we do…"

Demyx gave me a playful glare and wiped a stray tear rolling down my cheek with his thumb. "Don't you even think about it for a second. We won't forget about each other, even if we do get separated."

"Separated?!"

Demyx's eyes widened. "Heh, whoops, I'd find you of course. No matter what."

I smiled at his reaction. "Not if I find you first."

He poked my nose then kissed it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I kissed him sweetly and then whispered into his ear, "Forget me not, Demyx."


	4. Dance With Me?

AD: Alright, here's the fourth chapter I'm glad you guys are liking Silver Wind. Also, I have a question for you guys. It's for my bro, KingdomHeartsBoy21. AkuDemyfan, I know I already asked you this, and thanks for replying, it's ok. My bro recently beat Kingdom Hearts 2 a week or so ago and after the credits his game score comes up. He wants to know how to get out of it so he can resume playing his game. If anyone has beaten the game and knows how to get out of that, I'd be very thankful if you could help us. Thanks! Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

We sat on the Clock Tower. It looks like Demyx was right. As we watched the sunset you could see dark clouds disappearing into the distance. Axel pulled out a box the said 'Sea Salt Ice Cream' on the front. He took out four of the popsicles and handed them out as he read the box.

"Hey, guys, looks like there's a contest. 'If your ice cream stick says WINNER on it, you're supposed to get a special prize," Axel said reading off of the box

We all laughed and began to eat the ice cream.

Nibbling on the cold salty treat, we watched the sun set. Its rays giving off beautiful red and orange light. I closed my eyes feeling the warmth on my face.

I felt a hand grab mine. I opened my eyes to see Demyx grinning at me. My eyes closed again and I smiled. Being at the Clock Tower always cheered me up. So did being with Demyx.

When we were done eating our Sea Salt Ice Cream, we all looked at the sick. They all said LOSER. Again, the four of us laughed.

"I guess we're all losers," I said still laughing.

"And that we won't be getting any 'Special Prize'," Roxas added.

After a while of peaceful silence I heard Demyx speak up beside me. "Xarla and I are gonna leave early."

"Ok," Axel said. "See ya."

"Bye," Roxas added.

I looked up at Demyx confused as he stood up. He offered me a hand.

"Don't worry; it's a surprise."

I shrugged smiled, and accepted his hand as he opened a portal. He slipped a blindfold over my eyes. Demyx led me into the portal. Still holding my hand we appeared in a unknown place. I lifted my hand to the cloth covering my eyes. His hand covered mine.

"Not yet," he whispered.

I sighed, but allowed him to lead me.

Finally, after having him carry me up stairs he seemed to open a door and called me in. Trusting him, I took a few steps forward. I felt him step behind me to remove the blindfold.

Blinking my eyes I looked around where we were. It seemed like some kind of ballroom. The chandelier overtop was shedding off its faint light.

"Where are we?" I asked in amazement.

"Beast's Castle. I heard that no one would be here tonight so I wanted to bring you here."

I laughed lightly. "Why?"

"I've been spending too much time with Marluxia today. I bumped into him while you were with Xemnas and Vexen. He kinda forced me into a conversation. That's how I knew about Larxene."

I gave him a smile. "So what were you and Marluxia talking about?" I asked.

"Flowers. What else?"

I shrugged and laughed. "He's a very flowery person."

"Well…" Demyx got down on one knee. "I learned the meanings of some flowers. I thought I'd give you one."

I blushed.

Demyx pulled out a small, delicate looking purple flower and gave it to me.

I twirled it in my fingers. "What is it called?" I asked.

Demyx stood up. "It's a Viscaria."

"A pretty name for a pretty flower."

"A pretty flower for a beautiful girl," he said taking my hands in his, the Viscaria in between.

I blushed once again. "…thank you…What does it mean?"

"The meaning? That's my favorite part about it. Will you dance with me?"

"Is that what it means?"

Demyx nodded. He looked a little nervous, but he looked like he knew what he was doing. That made me smile

"Is there a flower that means 'yes'?"

His eyes lit up and he grinned at me. "I'm not sure, but we can probably find out."

"How about we do that later?" I asked setting the flower on the ground carefully and standing up to put me hand on his shoulder.

He smiled and put his hand on my waist.

**IX XIV**

Though no music was heard in the ballroom that night, the couple danced as though there was. Demyx twirled Xarla around. They never missed a beat. Just like their 'Hearts', they were perfectly in sync.

And they danced the night away.


	5. Memories Lead to Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song: River Flows In You (The song Xarla plays).

"_Big brother…do you hate me?" I asked as we walked home from the beach. Suddenly, I found the appearance of my big brother clearer than last time. He had brown hair that spiked up in all different angles and bright blue eyes._

_He laughed. "Hate you, why would I hate you?"_

"_B-because you never seem to be happy when Mommy tells you to take me to the beach with you."_

"_So I don't like to drag you everywhere I go, that doesn't mean I hate you." He switched my shoes and his to his other hand as he reached down to take mine. "You're my little sister, being annoying is kinda your job. Same as mine is to look after you," he added grinning at me._

_I smiled back. "Thank you, Sora," I said sniffling a little._

_Sora laughed. "Haha, do you always have to cry over everything, Lara?"_

_I gave him a teary grin._

I woke up slowly coming out of my dream. I sat up and leaned my elbow on my knee.

"Sora…" I said softly. "So that's his name. But…why do I have no memories of him in New York? What happened to him?"

I got out of bed and zipped up my cloak and did everything else I usually did to get ready. I had never wanted to dream more. I wanted, no, I _needed _to find out what happened to my older brother. Xemnas _might _know…

I walked out of my room and went down to Xemnas's office. I knocked on the door before I entered, same as always. Xemnas looked up from what he was doing.

"Yes Xarla?" he asked.

"I've had another dream, Superior," I said.

"Another? Already?"

I nodded.

"Well, why don't you tell me about it; I already sent four on a mission today. I didn't know that you would have another dream so soon."

I nodded again and sat down on the seat opposite of him.

"I was just walking home with my older brother. The conversation isn't really important, but I found out his name."

Xemnas's eyebrows rose. "What is it?"

"Sora," I said quietly.

His eyes seemed to widen. His expression held surprise before he pushed his reaction aside. "Sora?"

"Yes, Superior."

"Sora, the Keyblade's Chosen One?"

It was my turn to be surprised. "What?" I had heard of the Keyblade Master before. How he was causing a bit of trouble for the organization…but I never would've thought that he could be my brother. I actually would have never believed that I had a brother until a night ago.

"Sora wields the Keyblade."

I sat there dumbstruck. "So he's…alive?"

"Yes he is."

"Then what happened to him? How did we get separated?"

"I do not know all of the details. Only that we are using him to defeat the Heartless and gather Hearts."

"And that he's fighting us."

Xemnas nodded.

"...thank you, Superior," I said getting up and leaving.

I wondered around the castle. I should be eating breakfast now, but for some reason I wasn't hungry. I entered a room that had music notes on the door. I found a beautiful piano in the middle of the dark room. I walked over and ran my fingers over the keys.

My eyes were suddenly clouded by a memory.

_I sat at a piano in a small studio in New York. An older lady sat beside me as I played a melody. When I had finished. She smiled at me._

"_That was wonderful, Lara. I can see that you have been practicing," she said clapping._

_I smiled. "Thank you, Martha. I really like this song. It's so lovely to listen to that I just had to perfect it."  
_

_Martha gave me a toothy grin. "I could see that with the passion you showed as you played."_

I opened my eyes. I sat down at the piano. As soon as I set my fingers on the keys they seemed to know what to do. The song started out slow. I immediately recognized it as the song I had played for Martha. My fingers slid over the keys with ease, knowing exactly what to do. The song began to grow louder and trills were added as I played making it sound even better. Near the end of the song, it began to slow down once more until it finally came to an end. When I had stopped the song seemed to continue, but not on the piano. I knew the instrument that played well. I turned around to see Demyx standing a few feet away playing his sitar. He stopped and looked up at me. Smiling, I turned back around and played from where he had left off. Once more I could hear his sitar coming. The song sounded beautiful with both of the instruments.

When it had ended again I stood up. Demyx's sitar turned to bubbles before finally disappearing.

"That was really pretty. Where did you learn that?" he asked coming over.

I blushed. "I just had a flashback of me playing it. I didn't know you knew it."

He laughed. "I don't. Well, at least I didn't. Music and water are kinda my powers so I guess I just have a knack for it. I heard you playing it so I wanted to try."

I gave him a hug. "It is a beautiful song."

"Especially when you play it."

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

AD: If you guys wanna hear the song I was thinking of and listening to while I was writing this chapter, and most of the other ones, go onto YouTube and type in 358/2 days lullaby. It has Namine, Diz, Axel, and Saix (there might be more I don't know) talking in it. It's really pretty, but it also has spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. So don't watch it if you don't want to watch spoiler stuff. Hahahah. Well thanks for reading. See ya!

Please review!

Thankz!


	6. Answers Lead to Tears

AD: Just to let everyone know, this chapter is actually gonna answer Xarla's question about Sora. It's also going to tell you all a bit about Vexen's graph. Hopefully you'll understand when you read. This is going to be interesting to write… Hope you guys like it. Keep on reviewing.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

"_Sora! Time for dinner!"_

_The three of us, my mother, father, and I were sitting at the table. I was thirteen. I could see dark clouds gathering in the distance and hear the faint sound of thunder. My mother sighed and sat down at the table._

"_Lara, dear, could you go and get Sora?"_

_I nodded, stood up, and ran for the stairs._

"_Sora!" I called grinning and breathing slightly faster. I figured he was going to make note of this. "It's time to eat," I added as I opened the door to his room. I made a face seeing all of his socks all over the ground. I frowned as I saw his room empty. Then I grew panicked when I saw his bedroom window open. "Sora?" I asked quietly knowing he wouldn't reply. Though, I did hope that he would be there hanging onto the windowsill laughing at my reaction. But when I looked down, he was nowhere to be found…_

"_Lara! Grab Sora and get down here! There's a bad storm coming this way. Your father and I are going down into the basement."_

_Still looking over my shoulder, I ran out of the room. I stopped at the door when I saw how dark it was outside. The clouds had a strange color to them. They were gathering over the area where Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on the palm tree. _Don't worry, Sora; I'm coming_, I thought running out of the room._

_Stopping in the kitchen, I scribbled a small note to my mother._

_Mom,_

_Went to the beach. Sora is missing. I'll find him_

_Don't worry._

_-Lara_

_With that, I pulled up the hood of my jacket and ran out of the house. The wind nearly swept me off of my feet. The rain stung as it flew into my face. Clutching the hood closer around my face I made my way to the beach._

_I think I saw Sora and Riku standing on the small man-made island that the palm tree grew on. _

"_Sora!" I cried, but I knew he couldn't hear me. Suddenly, dark shadow leaked off of the island. I watched as Sora and Riku disappeared. The wind forced me back and I hit my head. Everything else went black._

_After that I could only remember waking up in New York. Was that the world my mother and I landed in? My father was never found…nor my brother._

I opened my eyes. The sun was up and shining into my room. It was the longest I had ever slept.

**I IV**

"Four, you have completed your mission successfully, correct?"

"Yes, Superior."

"Saix, will you get eight, nine, and thirteen for me. There is some information I wish to share with them."

"Yes, Sir," Saix said disappearing.

"Superior, you aren't planning on telling them the facts I have just uncovered on my mission, are you?"

"Yes, four, I am. They have a right to know."

"What about 'her', Superior?"

"I want to wait for the moment. I am not completely sure about telling her yet."

"But wouldn't her friends just tell her?"

"Not if it's an order not to."

**VII**

Saix was standing in front of the three he was ordered to retrieve. At the moment, the Superior and Vexen were looking at something important so they were waiting outside of Vexen's room.

"So what is you want again, Saix?" asked a very annoyed Axel.

"The Superior wants to see you three. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you a little."

"Told us what?" Roxas challenged.

"Well, ask a question that happened to occur to me."

"What is it?" Demyx asked nervously. He didn't like being in the same room with Saix for longer than he needed to be.

"Which would you rather suffer the loss of, some make-believe friendship, or a real one?"

They were all silent.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel growled. He had been rudely interrupted with sleep and he had an extremely short temper at the moment.

"Every little _'friend' _you make here is hardly considered _real_. Do not make a fuss over things that aren't supposed to _be_. Focus on getting your Heart back. Then we'll see the _real _friendships that can be made then."

"So you're gonna lecture us with stuff that doesn't make any sense?" Roxas asked, also becoming annoyed.

"This has something to do with Xarla, doesn't it?" Demyx asked quietly.

Axel and Roxas both were shocked. They looked at Demyx, then at Saix.

"So that's it?" Roxas asked. "What's wrong with Xarla?"

"Is she in there?" Demyx asked.

"No, she's up in her room I suppose."

"_What's wrong with her?_" Axel asked viciously.

The lab door opened.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas hurried into the lab.

"Ahh, I see you've spoken a little bit too much, Saix," Xemnas said turning to them.

"My apologies, Sir," Saix said bowing slightly.

"I guess they need to know one way or another."

"I'm getting sick of this shit. Just tell us what's going on!" Axel snarled.

Xemnas eyebrow rose. "Ok then. Vexen, go ahead."

Vexen cleared his throat cautiously as all eyes turned on him. "Well, you see, Xarla is receiving her memories back as no Nobody should. And when I say they shouldn't I mean, they shouldn't. Soon, her mind will hold memories of two lives which is _not _supposed to happen. That is why, that is if you believe in it, you don' remember anything from your past lives. I'm afraid, her memories will pour out and…end her Nobody life, put simply. I hope she remembers…in the end that is…for her sake."

That stunned everyone into silence. Nobody had imagined that happening. They had all thought that Xarla was just a special Nobody. That was it. No death sentence. No…nothing like that.

"You can't bring this up to her. At least, not yet," Xemnas said quietly.

"That's ok; we'll just find her Somebody again. Simple as that," Demyx said with what looked like a forced grin on his face.

"D-Demyx, it's not like tha"- Vexen said looking at the Nocturne with a helpless expression on his face, but Demyx was already leaving the room.

"I'll see you guys later," he said. His normally cheerful voice…had disappeared.

AD: *crying with a Mount Everest sized pile of tissues by her side* I just wanna run in there and give Demmy a hug! *runs into computer* Damn computer *rubbing nose* WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE A PORTAL TO ANOTHER DIMENSION. LIKE WHAT I'M WRITING!?!?!?! *sniff* …..


	7. Difficulties

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

"_How much time do we have until, well………it happens?"_

"_A while yet. When the time comes closer I will be able to get a better idea of when exactly."_

Axel sank further into his bed. He had been laying there for some time now, with his hands settled behind his head. His foot tapped unceasingly in frustration.

_Stupid Scientific things. So _stupid_! Makes no sense then there's nothing you can do!_

Axel got up and walked over to his window where he could see it raining outside.

"Augh! DAMN IT! DAMNIT ALL!" he cried pounding his fists against the glass. "Damn memories," he cried tears sliding down his cheeks.

**XIII**

Roxas sat on the white chest he had placed in front of the window leaning against a pillow. He watched as each raindrop hit the ground.

_This castle is filled with too much misery. Sure there were happy times, but they were rare as a sun in a world only meant to rain. This one. Soon, the happy times would always settle back into the waters of misery with the rain of our tears pouring down on us and we are the only thing in the world besides each other. What are we, exactly, if we indeed have no Hearts? The tragedies will always come so what is the point..?_

Roxas sighed. "I want to find my Heart," he said quietly getting up and walking out of his room. "I'm sick of all this sadness."

**XIV**

Wearing jean short shorts and an orange shirt, I walked along the beach of Destiny Island. I didn't want anyone to know that I was an organization member. I walked across a bridge that connected that small piece of land to the shore. I jumped up and sat on the leaning palm tree. I came here to watch the sun set. It was definitely pretty on the beach. I can even remember watching it with Sora.

I looked around. I remembered so much now that I actually saw it. I saw a boy walking along the beach. At the moment, I couldn't make out his appearance, but I could tell that he was making his way over here.

I moved closer to the long palms of the tree so that he wouldn't see me before I could see him properly first. He walked across the bridge and stopped a little bit in front of me looking out at the sun. He had spiky brown hair and from the angle I was seated, blue eyes, too…

"Sora?" I asked quietly and moving away from the palms.

He spun around. "Hey!" he looked closely at me. "I haven't seen you around here before. Well, actually, _I _haven't even been here for a while soo…"

"You're saving the world, aren't you...?"

"Uhhh, yeah!"

"And fighting Heartless."

"Mmm hmm," he nodded.

I patted the trunk beside me. He grinned and jumped up. "…and…Nobodies?"

"Yeah, this group called Organization XIII."

"I see…"

"Wait, how do you know about all of this?"

"Uhh, heheh, I have my ways," I said nervously.

Sora peered at me. "Are you sure that you're not from around here? You look familiar…"

"Y-yeah! I'm sure."

"Ok…"

"So, why are you here? I thought you'd be saving the worlds or something like that," I asked after a moment of silence.

His eyes widened and he blushed. "Well, yeah, I'm just visiting Kairi."

_Kairi?! I remember her!_

I nodded. "So you like to watch sunsets?" I asked.

"Uh huh! At least, whenever I can!"

With that, we continued to watch the sunset in silence. When the sun had finally sunk below the horizon, I turned to Sora.

"I have a question for you, Sora."

"Shoot," ha said still looking where the sun had recently been.

"About Organization XIII, why exactly do you fight them? Aren't they just people, like…us, who have just lost their Hearts? They're just trying to get them back, right?"

Sora hesitated. At first, I thought he wasn't going to answer. Then he quietly replied, "…I guess so…"

Seeing that he would say no more on the matter, I slipped off of the palm tree and opened a portal in the shadows so that he wouldn't see.

"Wait!" he called.

"What is it?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him.

"What's your name?" he asked. "Maybe we can hang out sometime."

I shook my head. "You see? I don't think that would work." Before he could respond to that I continued, quietly saying, "Which name do you want?"

"Uhh, your real name?"

I was a little hesitant to answer, but I gave him the name he was more likely to recognize. "Lara," I whispered simply before disappearing.

"Lara?!" I heard him cry, but I was already gone.

**xXx**

When I returned back to the castle I saw Axel leaning against my door. When I got a closer look I could see that he was close to tears.

"Axel, what's wrong?" I asked hurrying over.

He looked up at me. "R-Roxas is gone and I-I can't find D-Demyx."

If I had a Heart it would have dropped to the floor. "What do you mean you can't find Demyx and Roxas is gone?!"

Axel nodded. "He just said that he needed to find his Heart and that since we don't have one that wouldn't miss him!"

"What about Demyx?"

"I think he might be in his room. I don't know…it's been locked all day."

I leaned against the wall next to Axel placing my forehead on the cool surface. My head was pounding at the many thoughts in my head. Too many. I felt so faint that I thought I was going to just collapse on the floor. No, I can't leave Axel with all of this on his mind.

Rubbing my temples, I stood up straight. "Alright, here's what we'll do. In the morning, we'll go tell Superior then I'll go see Demyx. Right now I feel just about dead on my feet. Get some sleep Axel. You definitely look like you need it."

Axel nodded silently and headed back up the hall towards his room.

I let myself into my room and sat down on the bed with my aching head between my knees. _Damnit Roxas. Why did you have to go and pull this off? Do you have _any _idea what's on my mind right now? Too much for me to be worrying about you. Axel too._

Suddenly I felt my consciousness slipping away and I fell back onto my bed with my legs still hanging off the side.


	8. Nightmares

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

_I fell to my knees gasping for air. For some reason I couldn't remember what, or who, had done this to me. I was just surrounded by darkness._

"_You have been running away from this for far too long, my dear," a deep voice said._

_I recognized it. It was just the voice of my dreams. It was deep and frightening like this only when I was having a nightmare. But so far there hadn't been anything that scary._

"_You now know your past, all except for a key part that will be know to you soon enough."_

_I had no voice in my dreams so I didn't bother trying to respond._

"_Now it is time for you to use your unconscious powers to see the future. A future you will never see or be able to change, but that, of course, is why I am showing it to you."_

_Suddenly, medium sized holes of light pierced the darkness, circling me. There was a scene in each one. One of the holes swirled over to me. I could feel the dream voice at my back._

_The hole reveal a very white room with a boy who looked a lot like Sora standing on one side with Larxene on another. After a moment I realized that is was Sora. This had me confused. They were fighting. Larxene had just kicked Sora in the stomach, sending him flying._

_I found my voice. "What's going on?"_

"_Just watch. You will understand your powers are showing you before the end of the night. And don't worry about time, the night is still young."_

_My eyes narrowed as I watched through the hole in front of me. I gasped as the scene came to an end. Larxene was fading into nothingness. She was acting as though it was eating her, flinching away whenever a piece of darkness touched her. Finally, she was gone. Sora walked up to the door across from him and opened it._

_The hole disappeared and another filled its place. In this one, I saw Sora. This time, he was fighting Marluxia who was sitting on top of a strange looking Nobody. At the end of the fight, Marluxia began fading away into darkness like Larxene had only rose petals swirled around him. He looked like he was desperately trying to reach out to something. Marluxia's image flickered until he was gone._

_The next scene took place outside of the old mansion in Twilight Town. Near the locked gate stood Vexen, he seemed weakened by a previous fight with Sora. They shared a few words until, behind Sora, a portal opened and Axel stepped out. He threw his chakram at Vexen who fell back with the force of impact. After a few more seconds of talking, Axel snapped his fingers and Vexen was covered with flames as he exploded and faded away. Sora turned on Axel obviously shouting something, but the scene was disappearing._

_The one showed Axel, Zexion, and something that looked a lot like Riku, but I could just tell that it wasn't the real one. They said silent words for a while until Riku roughly grabbed the collar of Zexion's cloak. Zexion struggled quite a bit, but I could tell it was no use. Riku was surrounded in a strange mixture of purple and blackness. I could see so much pain in Zexion's face until his struggles lessened and he faded away, and so did the hole._

_There was Lexaeus as he fell from a blow. Riku stood there with his back turned to Lexaeus, breathing hard. This one was the real Riku, I could tell. Riku turned around and ran Lexaeus through with his sword, Way to the Dawn. He then made his way to the door across the white room. As he began to fade away, Lexaeus looked over his shoulder at Riku and said something. Riku faced him as he said this, though when Lexaeus was completely gone, he left._

"_Alright," I said quietly. "I see what's going on."_

"_Oh do you? As I have said, we have all night. It does not end now," the voice said tauntingly._

"_Please don't," I whispered. It was so quiet that I doubted he even heard me. I knew all the way in the back of my mind what was coming and I didn't want to see it._

_More and more holes of light appeared to me. Next came Xaldin. I wasn't surprised that Sora had a bit of difficulty, but the fight ended like all of the others. Then there was Luxord. The fight was definitely a different one and took place outside of The Castle That Never Was. It was entertaining, but then, Luxord is a very entertaining Nobody, but he didn't stand a chance against Sora. The point of this dream was slowly dawning on me. None of us stood a chance against Sora. The next scenes were all inside The Castle That Never Was. I watched as Xigbar and Saix both fell before Sora and his 'magnificent' Keyblade. Suddenly, Riku was beside Sora as he fought Xemnas. A bright light went through Xemnas's body and he faded away. I guess even Xemnas didn't stand a chance against the Keyblade and its master._

_Then the scenes that I feared to see came. It was very dark. I watched as Roxas and Axel talked. Then, Roxas just…walked away…I watched many scenes that took place in Twilight Town as Roxas acted as though he had lived there his entire life. I wanted to shout out to him that he wasn't supposed to be there, but my voice failed. Then I watched as a hooded Nobody fought Sora in a dark place that I didn't recognize. As soon as the hooded Nobody summoned his weapons I knew it was Roxas. Oblivion and Oathkeeper. I watched as the fight went back and forth. At one point it looked as though Roxas would win, but then Sora turned it around and won. I saw Roxas say something to Sora as he faded into the light._

_Then was Axel. He and Sora were surrounded by millions of lesser Nobodies. For a while they fought, but then Axel leaned down, said something to Sora, then leapt into the air, threw his chakrams out, then…exploded. He said something to Sora and he…faded away. It was the first Nobody that was defeated right in front of Sora, that the boy actually looked sad. I was filled with so much hate towards him._

_The last hole floated in front of me. By the looks of it, they were in Hollow Bastion. I let out a hoarse sob as I watched Demyx appear in front of Sora. I tried to look away, but my eyes were locked onto the fight. Demyx leaned over, breathing heavily as his sitar bubbled away. He looked at his now empty hand and cried out. Then he fell to his knees as he slowly faded away. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek._

_I backed away from the hole. Suddenly, I was surrounded by all thirteen of the hole. Over and over again they showed my fellow members fading into Nothingness. All of the sounds broke through to my ears. I covered my ears and fell to my knees as each of their heartfelt cried made themselves known. During all of this, the Dream Voice spoke._

"_A Nobody with your powers will never know their own deaths beforehand, but they will know the deaths of those around them. You can never reveal this knowledge. Even you can't change any of these fates for it is the fate of a Nobody."_

"_What do you mean by 'Even me'?"_

"_You have destroyed your fate and the fates around you."_

"_What are you talking about?!"  
_

"_Well, I guess it wasn't _your _fault," Dream Voice said his voice disappearing._

"_Wait!" I cried. "I'm not finished with you yet! I still have unanswered questions!" The voice only seemed to laugh somewhere in the distance until it was gone altogether._

I sat up in my bed suddenly breathing hard and pouring sweat. Shivering I wrapped up in a blanket and went to the window to sit and watch the usual rain fall and to think about my dream.


	9. Frustrated

AD: *sniff* All these chapters are so _sad_!! But I'm glad you guys like it so far. I'd also like to let everyone know that I've decided a while ago that there this little 'series' thing, will be a trilogy! I even have the name for the next one! Already, too…I gotta stop thinking weeks ahead of my schedule. Hahahaha! I had help from ilovezexionandaxel23 with the title! Thanks Lay! Whew, soccer training's been real tough this week. I'm exhausted! Lay's hangin' in there with me! We've been taking a bunch of tests to make the team. Wish us luck! Well, that's my longest ramble I've ever had, I think. Hahahah! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: With sadness I say again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters…only Lara/Xarla. Wow, I'm in a typing mood.

We all sat on the Clock Tower. And when I mean 'we', I mean Axel, Demyx, and I. Yeah…still no Roxas…It was hard. It was so _damn_ _hard _to do this. There wasn't even a sunset to watch. It was all cloudy and dark, but Xemnas said that we needed to take a night off and be together. Well, as together as we could be. I guess we did look like a depressing group. Axel didn't talk. He didn't say a word to anyone. He took Roxas's runaway as his own fault. He kept whispering to himself, "I could've stopped him…I was there…but I didn't do anything…ohh, it's _all_ my fault…" If I had a heart, it would be torn in two and torn all over again. For reasons unknown, Demyx was also upset, though I had yet to receive the answer. I'd ask him, but he insisted everything was fine. I could tell that it wasn't only Roxas. Something…_more_. Me? I figured that I had just sucked the misery off of everyone else plus the added on pain of losing Roxas. And it just wasn't us; the entire organization was at least a little down. At the moment, The Castle That Never Was had to be the worst place to live. You could not look at us and say we didn't have Hearts. You couldn't look at _Axel _and we don't have Hearts.

I looked over at the pyro and saw him staring cloudy eyed out into the distance. His ice cream was hanging from limp fingers as it dripped onto the smaller ledge below. I lowered my gaze to my own ice cream stick. As I twirled it between my fingers my eyes noticed something. I stopped the twirling motion and looked closer at the ice cream stick. I felt tears blur my vision as I read the only word on the stick: WINNER! Brushing the tears away quickly I stuck the stick into my cloak.

"You ok?" Demyx asked not looking at me directly. His voice sounded funny, I could tell he had noticed that fact as well.

"Yeah," I whispered smiling with fake cheerfulness and glancing briefly up at him before looking quickly back down to the road far below us.

"You don't sound ok," he insisted looking over at me for the first time.

My green eyes locked on his sad sea green ones. A small chuckle rumbled in my throat. "You don't either."

He blushed and nodded, our eyes never leaving the other's.

I heard a portal open on the other side of Demyx. I leaned over to get a better look. Axel stood halfway into the portal.

"I'm heading back to the castle," he mumbled quietly. "I'll see you guys later."

Demyx and I could hardly say our good byes before he left so suddenly. I looked at my feet that dangled over the edge, my eyes downcast. All of a sudden, I punched the cement beside my thigh with my tightly clenched fist. I couldn't feel the pain, it felt almost numb, but I was able to detect warm liquid quickly soaking my black glove. Demyx noted this as he saw the blood drip on the ledge in the space between us. He reached out to me, but I turned away, shaking my numb hand while flicking blood over the edge.

"Listen…Xarla," Demyx started. I still refused to look over my shoulder at him. I couldn't meet those sad eyes of his. "We can't do anything for Roxas..." I could tell that he was just saying this..._just to say something!_ The silence was too thick and he needed to break it.

"I know that!" I snapped my voive shaky. My hand went over my mouth with shock. I hadn't meant for my voice to be so harsh.

"He'll come back on his own," Demyx said quietly.

"If he comes back at all!" Ugh! Again! That voice! I kicked myself inwardly.

"He will," Demyx whispered though I could tell that he was lacking the faith he was trying to give me. He didn't believe in what he said. I heard a portal wrapping up the last of his words. Only the echoes in my mind remained as I sat on the Clock Tower...alone.

AD: Wow, this was a very depressing chapter. It was short as well. The next one will be as well…I think. I'm trying to update a lot before I go on vacation. That will be July 18 and I will be gone for twelve days. I'm going on a Carnival Cruise for five days and Disney for a week! Ohhh, I can't wait! I hope I have a lot of messages for when I come back! Wouldn't it be awesome if they had a Kingdom Hearts ride at Disney? I mean, after all, it is Disney! Oh well…I can dream. I'll try to update as much as I can, but this is gonna be my busiest week yet! My hips really hurting me, too… Anyway, review!

BYE!

**REVIEW!**


	10. Missions and Wanting the Truth

**Like I said, I'm trying to update a lot before I go on vacation. I apologize for the shortness of chapters. Though, since they aren't exactly written out yet, I'm not entirely sure on how long they'll be. Heheh, well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. They really are getting very sad…aren't they?**

**Disclaimer: See the chapter one.**

Vexen looked up as Xarla burst into his room. He tried to get the papers on his desk into some kind of order as the heels of her boots clicked rapidly across the steel floor of his lab. Suddenly, her hands slammed down onto the desk Vexen was currently at.

"I want answers, _now_," she ordered.

The papers slipped out of numb fingers. "Answers?" Vexen asked nervously as he failed in trying to restack them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come _on_!" Xarla cried pounding the table threateningly. "Demyx and Axel have definitely been acting strange lately and I _know _that not _all _of it is Roxas."

"I think you're overlooking some things…"

"I know it has something to do about me…_so just tell my already, __**damnit**_!"

Xemnas walked into the room looking at the arguing pair accusingly.

"What is going on?" he asked suspiciously eyeing Vexen.

Xarla rounded on Xemnas. His eyes widened somewhat surprised.

"_You're _in on it too, right. Of course you'd both know because you two are the only ones who know _everything_, even more than _me_, about my dreams! _EVERYTHING!_ Just tell me the truth already!"

Xemnas took a step back. Looking at Vexen he slowly said, "There is something to inform you of, but that time has not yet come." His eyes rested on Xarla's. "At the moment, you and Demyx have a mission in some unknown world that we have yet to explore."

"So you just want us to explore it for you?" Xarla asked, her temper once again threatening to overflow.

"No, I'll have someone else do that in the near future. There is some strange activity that concludes to be neither Heartless, Nobody, nor a Somebody. That is what I need the two of to look into."

"Fine," Xarla said after a moment of thinking. "But I plan on hearing what you two have to say when I come back," she continued as she walked out of the room holding her head high.

"You really want to tell her?" Vexen asked nervously.

"It's best to do it sooner rather than later, but it seems we must settle for later."

**XIV**

I walked into Demyx's room. He was sitting crosslegged on his bed playing his sitar. He looked up hearing me.

"Xarla…I'm sorry for leaving you at the Clock Tower," he said suddenly.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. We have a mission. It's in a new world, but we aren't supposed to explore it. Xemnas said that there's some strange signals coming from there and we're only to check it our."

Demyx nodded and stood up as his sitar vanished. "Well, let's go."

I nodded and opened a portal. We both stepped through, though I did notice Demyx grabbing my hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

**I'm sorry that I keep making all of these short chapters, but I have a request. It's very impossible to do but I'd like to try. For Sea Breeze, I had something around 42 reviews. For Silver Wind, I'm aiming for 50. So I really want reviews they really make me happy as I'm sure they make everyone happy! Sooooooo, I want you guys to spread the word of Sea Breeze and Silver Wind! **_**IF **_**a lot of new people start reading both of the stories I will tell you guys the title for the next book, the sequel to Silver Wind early. I was planning to at the end like I did last time, but if a lot more people start to read these stories thanks to you guys, I'll tell you earlier than I was going to! So if you could do that for a poor author I'd be grateful! Thanks for listening to my ramble!**

BYE!


	11. The Mission

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Demyx and I ran up the winding staircase. All this world seemed to be was a dark circle with a large white tower and dead trees and all this tower was were stairs winding around the inside. Demyx and I were running from mobs of Heartless and lesser Nobodies.

"I don't understand," I gasped out of breath as we ran. "Why are the Nobodies here?"

"I don't…know!" Demyx panted to my right.

Hearing the noise of Heartless behind us, I whirled around and shot my arrow in the middle of the group. They exploded as Demyx and I ran on.

Suddenly, the stairs came to a halt before a great black and white decorated door. Without much hesitation, Demyx and I entered figuring that the door would lead to what Xemnas had told me about.

I gasped as we entered. There was a large room that seemed to be carved and smoothed out of a black stone. Pillars kept it from caving in and around the pillars were beautifully made silks. Some were thrown over the floor as well, but the room still looked beautiful. On the opposite side of the room there was a giant ovalish hole with an expensive looking rug beneath. Two figures dressed in white robes stood looking out of the hole. They turned hearing our entrance. Their hoods shadowed their faces, but I could see their mouths formed into smirks.

"Well, well, _what _do we have here?" the one on the right asked in a feminine voice.

"Well, _one _looks rather familiar, wouldn't you say?" asked in a more deeper voice.

They took off their hoods and I gaped at them they both looked around my age and had deathly pale faces. The boy had messy black hair that fell into his face and black eyes with no whites or pupils. They seemed to be holes to Nothingness. The girl had white hair that was braided and pulled back in a swirl against her skull. Her eyes were piercingly white and seemed as though they'd glow through any form of darkness.

"You…you're supposed to _dead_," I whispered not believing what I saw in front of me.

**I felt like putting in a cliffhanger and see who you guys think they are. I'll announce whoever guesses correctly next chapter. Hint: Their appearance has nothing to do with who they are. Remember the summary, is haunted by her past…hahaha, I might've given too much away…oh well. Sorry for the shortness. I wasn't planning on ending it here, but I wanted a cliffhanger. Plus I want to know who you think they are! I look forward to hearing what you think. Please review! Thanks!**


	12. Old Friends and Nothing

**AD: Great job everyone! Everyone who guessed was correct! (Even if you didn't get the names…) That's ok! It is Lara's friend and old boyfriend. I won't give you the names just yet. You'll see them in the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Only my OCs.**

"You…you're supposed to _dead_."

The girl let out a high pitch laugh that seemed to sound a lot like Larxene though it was accented. "You're supposed to be dead!" she mocked in a baby voice. "Well guess what, _princess_, we're not."

"We are worse than dead," the boy muttered in a quiet.

"Who are they?" Demyx whispered in my ear.

My voice seemed to catch on the words.

"Who are we?!" the girl asked suddenly furious. "It's sad you don't remember!"

"Yes, Xarla, or should I say Lara," the boy said, "I'm saddened," he placed his hand on his chest, "that you don't remember us. Or are you too embarrassed to tell your…_friend_?"

I locked down. "My Somebody's name was Lara," was all I could say. Nothing else came to my mind. It was as if it had completely shut down.

"Oh ho, that's correct, you're a Nobody. You know what?" I shook my heady dumbly. "We're Nothing."

Demyx gave me an impatient look. I sighed. "Demyx, this is Johnny…and Ella."

Ella's eyebrows rose. "So she remembers her past."

"We have long abandoned those names. I am Skull and 'Ella' is Bone," Johnny explained.

"…Why?"

"Because we aren't Humans or Somebodies!" Boned exclaimed. "We're _Nothing_! Don't you understand what we're saying?! We have no Hearts or emotions like the two of you, like Nobodies, but we are so different," she continued almost crying at the end.

"Why are you like this?" I asked. It sounded funny. It felt as though my lips had gone numb.

"Because you entered our lives when you weren't supposed to," Skull answered more calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean. It wasn't my fault that you two died."

"Yes it was!" Bone snarled throwing herself at me and pinning me to the ground. Her white sword with a bone handle was pressed against my neck drawing a drop of blood. Her lips were next to my ear. "This was _your _fault! And you won't even admit it, damn it!" she shrieked pushing the sword down harder. A thin line of blood fell from the cut to the floor. My eyes locked on hers.

"I don't know what I did," I said trying to calm down the desperate situation I was in.

Bone's eyes narrowed. "Admit it!"

"A-admit what?" I motioned Demyx with my eyes to stay back.

"YOU WERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO EXIST!! DAMN IT! WE WERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO DIE!"

My breath caught in my throat and it felt like a long time before I could breathe. It was like something had stabbed me right in the chest. I took in shallow breaths. The bone sword pressed harder. I looked pleadingly at Skull, Johnny. He had been my boyfriend after all. And he was the only one who could stop Ella. That's who they were. They were my _friends_. Heck, they still are my friends. But Johnny's eyes just narrowed and he shook my head.

"When a person is not meant to die, they become a Nothing, like us," he said. "This is caused when someone who was not meant to be there at that specific time was acted upon by an outer force. These forces include people and things from other worlds."

"So why are you blaming me?" I gasped. The sword was cutting off my supply of air.

Johnny thought about this for a moment. At first, I didn't think that he'd come up with an answer, but he did. "Simply, I am not the one putting the blame on you. At least not entirely." He looked meaningfully at Ella then, back at me. "I am just setting things how they are supposed to be. Even as a Nobody…you were never meant to exist. Then again…neither are we. Maybe we'll 'do away' with ourselves when you are gone. Maybe we can rest in Oblivion like we would've have done dying as Humans."

The pressure on my throat was gone and suddenly, Ella was standing next to Johnny looking disgustedly at her slightly bloodied sword.

I stood up and was suddenly overwhelmed with dizziness. There was a bright light and I fell into Darkness.

**TCTNW**

Xemnas sighed and sat down on a chair in Vexen's lab. They had been doing research on Roxas. Vexen had found his way into the computer of the man who had captured Roxas. Now they were finding out why.

"It seems…Roxas wasn't the only one who was never meant to exist," Vexen said quietly as he sat down next to his superior. That was their conclusion. Roxas was Sora's Nobody and the man who had took Roxas away from the organization was planning to return Roxas to Sora so that Sora could be 'whole'. So, that must've meant that Roxas was never meant to exist. And now they had found a second Nobody who matched that fate.

"Heartless can change many fates."

That's right wasn't it? The Heartless had caused all of this. They had created Nobodies. Maybe it wasn't the Heartless…but the Darkness. These answers were never to be found.

_You…you were never supposed to exist…Xarla…_


	13. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey everyone, this is my Author's Note. I am writing this right before I leave for my vacation. It just so happens we're leaving today instead of tomorrow. I will miss everyone very much, but I'll be back in two weeks. I also decided that I will give the title of the third book when I come back and in my next update. I'm ahead of schedule, I have the next two chapters already typed so I'll probably update **_**the **_**day I get back.**

**To answer you theory, Seeker, Lara is not alive. She disappeared when she had her Heart stolen and Xarla was created like the other Nobodys' Somebodies. And you will see what happens! Hahaha!**

**Hmmmmm, I'm thinking I'll tell you guys the title of the third book now…I don't know…something for you guys to think while I'm gone.**

_**Destiny's Gust, Fates Intertwined**_

**Please review this very long ramble and tell you what you think and what you think it'll be about. Winner to whoever gets closest. I would really like to hear your opinions on the new story. It's not coming up yet though! Silver Wind must be finished first! Also, thank you ilovezexionandaxel23 for helping me to come up with the new title. THANKS!**

**Thank you for reading my Author's Ramble. Heh, I can't wait to update! Remember, tell me what you think. I hope to see a lot of messages when I come home! **

**BYE!**


	14. Demyx's Story

**AD: I'm BAACK! Oh my **_**GOD! **_**It is **_**SO **_**good to be back! And, like I promise, I'm updating! OH, also, for those of you who care, I found out why Disney doesn't have any Kingdom Hearts rides or items like that. It's because they don't own the characters from Final Fantasy, Sora and the gang, and Organization XIII. I know…So sad! But on with the newest update! HUGS FOR ALL! MISSED YOU ALL SOO MUCH!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

_The Dream Voice was back. I turned my back to him. Something grabbed my shoulder and forced me around. No one was there, but the Dream Voice spoke._

"_I have come to show you the key to your being and memories. This is the last piece of your memory."_

_I looked at where the Dream Voice sounded from expectantly. I was buffeted by the wind as the darkness cleared. I stood in the middle of a street in New York. Rain was pouring down and I immediately recognized this as my first night in the world Earth. I saw a younger version of myself thrown into the middle of the street and my mother on the sidewalk. There was a bright light and I saw the car that was going to hit me that night. Suddenly, I noticed something I hadn't as the younger me closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. A man in a black cloak appeared from the shadows and pulled the younger me on the sidewalk. I was next to myself and I saw a lock of dirty blonde hair from inside the hood before the black cloaked man disappeared._

"_So that's what they meant," I breathed as the scene vanished and I was once again surrounded by darkness._

"_Yes, there are many Nothings like your friend, but they were never completely formed."_

_I looked at him questioningly._

_He seemed to sigh. "When the Human form dies because of an outer force, their Spirit is released and becomes a Nothing. Few Nothings can become solid beings like your friends while others are cursed to wonder this world your in for all eternity. This world, it is called The World of Nothings. Not a very unique name, but still…It was created when the first Nothing formed a solid being. At the moment, Johnny and Ella are the only solid Nothings. They plan to destroy all Heartless and Nobodies and want to put their fellow Nothings out of their misery. They will only succeed in destroying all Nobodies and themselves unless stopped beforehand. While attempting to take out the Heartless, they will only end up in destroying their world along with the other Nothings."_

_At first, my head hurt with all of the new information, but soon the ache faded away and I could remember every word of the explanation._

"_What do I need to do?" I asked knowing that I was the only Nobody in possession of this knowledge._

"_Simply destroy Johnny and Ella; the other Nothings are powerless for they are merely Spirits."_

"_Easier said than done," I muttered under my breath._

"_I have faith in you, Xarla. Here's a little secret I'll let you in on: You will be able to gather the information you are looking for."_

"_Does that mean this mission will be a success?" I asked puzzled._

_He simply chuckled and faded away._

I woke with a start and found myself in Demyx's arms. We were outside of the tower.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked.

Demyx jumped hearing my voice. Obviously he hadn't seen that I was awake. "Well, you fainted so I grabbed you and got out of there as quickly as I could."

I smiled up sadly at him. We got up to find a better position. We sat down on a large rock under a dead tree. I had a question to ask him and I could see that he had one to ask me as well. We both asked our questions at the same time. I blushed and allowed Demyx to continue.

"What were they talking about that you weren't meant to exist?"

I searched for an answer but I could find no words to explain my dream to him. "I think, on my first night in New York, when my mother and I were thrown out of Destiny Islands, I was meant to die, but someone in a black cloak save me. That person was an outside force therefore making me one by saving me. That's how I believe Johnny and Ella became Nothings."

Demyx was strangely quiet and avoided my eyes by looking at the ground.

"He had dirty blonde hair," I continued quietly.

"I know," he whispered.

"It was you!" I gasped.

Demyx hung his head. "Yeah…I knew that the first day I saw you. That's kinda why I hung back, I wasn't sure if you remembered me or not. And it's also why I talked to that one day after supper to see how you were feeling."

I stared at him, my eyes threatening to spill over.

"…I'm…I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I choked out. "You saved my life. I wouldn't be sitting here with you if it wasn't _for _you. I would have never felt this way, don't you say we have no Hearts!" I cupped his face in my hands. "I can't look at you and say I feel _nothing_," I whispered trying to keep the tears that were flowing freely now back. I gave him a watery smile. "Besides, now I can say that you threatened the balance of things to save me."

"But I killed your friends…well sorta, but still!" Demyx said after a moment of silence.

"I wasn't meant to be friends with them," I replied sniffling and wiping a stray tear away. "_I love you_, Demyx and _nothing _will _ever _change that!"

I saw a tear roll down his cheek as he leaned in to kiss me sweetly on the lips. I tangled my fingers in his hair. Everything was forgotten. Our fates. His…and mine…which I would find out soon enough…

We finally pulled apart, both of us breathing heavily.

"I love you, too, Xarla," he said poking my nose with his.

My eyes saddened and I turned away from him.

"What is it?" he asked urgently thinking he had done something wrong.

"We have to go back and stop them." I felt the knowledge of the dream tumble back into my mind.

"Stop them? From doing what?"

"I had a dream and a while back I found out that I can dream the future and my past, but also what can happen if we don't do something. There's this Dream Voice that sorta helps me."

"And what's going to happen if we don't stop them?" Demyx asked hesitantly.

"Simply? They'll destroy all Nobodies and destroy themselves trying to defeat the Heartless."

"I see," Demyx said slowly. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the tower.

Thinking ahead, I opened a portal for the two of us. We appeared right in front of the door. My hand lingered on the handle.

"You ready?" I asked him.

He nodded solemnly. "Only if you are."

I nodded and opened the door.


	15. A Final Sunset

**AD: OMG guys! I got 50 reviews! :D I am so happy! Now I'm aiming for 60! I know we can do it! Also, band camp has started so I'm busy from the early morning to the afternoon, around two. Then I've got soccer a few hours later. I hope I can find time to type. That's the reason why my updates have been slower than usual. But I'm so (more like kinda) psyched for school to start cause my friends and I will be freshmen! I'm so excited! Not really…who likes school?**

**Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

As Demyx and I entered the room Johnny and Ella watched us expectantly as if they knew that we would be back. Both had their swords in their hands. Johnny's was black with a small skull on the end of the hilt. Both seemed to be ready for anything, their cold eyes were narrowed as they studied us.

"We know what you're planning," I whispered. "Don't do it…you'll only end up in destroying yourselves!"

"We have planned out everything," Johnny challenged me quietly. "There is no chance for any mistakes. Nothing along our doing will cause our destruction."

"Yeah," Ella added, "Why would we even be planning this if we were just going to _die_? Or whatever we disappear into. I will get my revenge on you and you will die by _my _sword!"

I took a step back. I bowed my head down with sadness that weighed me down. "I hope you will be able to forgive me…"

Ella laughed again. I flinched as I remembered Larxene's cruel laugh again. "Forgive you?! For what?! If anything you'll need to forgive us! _For killing you_!"

I threw out my arm behind me and with a bright flash of light my red, double bladed sword that was also used as a bow, but now it was unstrung.

"Demyx, stay back," I said quietly, my eyes never leaving my old friends in front of me. I could tell that he was going to object. "Please…this is something I must do…on my own." I peered over my shoulder. He nodded understandingly.

I kicked off of the ground and flew at them. Ella jumped forward to block my attack. She leaned close and spoke into my ear.

"So, is this how you're gonna spend your last fight? Well, at least _I'll _have my fun."

"I'm sorry that I survived that night, ok?! It's not like I had a choice!" I could see Demyx flinch. "And I'm glad he saved me!"

Suddenly Johnny was at my other side. "So you found someone else then?" he asked, his voice always quiet. "Maybe if I had gone to the World of Rest then I would've been happy for you. You had found someone even when you're a Nobody and you have no Heart to feel love."

"Well, I didn't ask you to save me that night! You would still be alive and my Destiny would have been fixed."

"But would you want that? Especially now that you know what you got from living even when you were not meant to."

I stole a look at Demyx. I let out a frustrated snarl and whipped my sword off of Ella's and aimed it at her. She jumped gracefully back, her white cloak fluttered around her ankles as she landed with ease.

"You guys are blaming me for something I never had control over!" I shouted exasperated.

Johnny's eyebrows simply rose while Ella screamed and flew at me again; our swords were locked once more.

"Who else are we to blame then? _Him?!_" she roared as she deflected my blows with ease.

My breath caught in my throat as I noticed her side glance at Demyx.

"No," I whispered, "Not everything is evil. You don't have to be like this."

"Well, I'm sorry, Lara," Ella said in her regular soft voice. "We were made this way," she continued jumping away from me to stand next to Johnny. He nodded his head somberly.

"We are more like you than you could ever guess," he said. "We cannot feel, we have no Hearts, though you claim you don't exist yet you have a will and a being. Normally our kind doesn't even take form."

I felt Demyx's fingers intertwine with mine.

Johnny waved his hand and I felt the string on my sword making it a bow. The quiver of arrows appeared on my shoulders with one already on the string. With me telling it to, my arm drew the string back.

Johnny looked over to Ella; his eyes asked her a silent question. She sighed but nodded.

"Nothings, Nobodies, and Heartless should not exist. Only tragedies create us therefore we should never be proud of who we are. Are you proud that you were created only because a Heartless stole your Heart? Should we be proud that we died when we were never supposed to?" Johnny asked. His fingers snapped and the arrow slipped through my fingers. It soared across the room and landed behind my friends.

The sunset lit behind them. Just before it could engulf them, their images flickered and for a mere second I could se the real Johnny and the real Ella. Ella's short blonde hair blew in the nonexistent wind and her blue eyes sparkled with tears. Johnny stood tall and proud, his shaggy brown hair in his soft brown eyes that only showed sorrow but no tears. Then, they were gone; hopefully they had finally gone to the World of Rest.

"Are you ready to go back?" Demyx asked quietly a few moments after the bright light had faded. He squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"Yes," I said my voice strong, "I need to speak with Xemnas and Vexen."

I wasn't able to catch the sad look in Demyx's eyes as we disappeared through a portal.


	16. Terrible Truths at Last

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

The clicking of my heels and the echoes were the only noises audible in the vacant hallways. My hopes rose and fall as I took the long way to Vexen's lab to be alone with my thoughts. Demyx had followed me, but I had lost him when I portaled to another part of the castle. Right now I only wanted to be alone. My breath seemed to catch in my throat forcing me to gasp painfully with each breath I inhaled. Beads of sweat trickled down my temples and gathered on my forehead. I wiped it away from my upper lip in frustration.

When I had finally reached the lower levels of the castle, I spotted the steel door of Vexen's lab. My feet went numb as I approached it. The damp feeling on my arms and legs made me shiver as they came in contact with the frozen temperatures. I reached out and gripped the handle of the large door in my hand tightly. The coldness of it settled into the very core of my bones in that hand that grasped the door so tightly. Did I really want to do this?

_Yes, _my mind whispered. It was the part that always argued over everything I thought about. _It's like you said, don't you want to know the truth about who you are? It's your choice. Make it count._

With those encouraging thoughts, I found new strength and was able to open the door. I found Xemnas and Vexen sitting inside talking. They both looked up as I entered.

"Your mission was successful then?" Xemnas asked.

"That will come later," I said forcefully yet politely, "Now's the time when you tell me what's up inside my own body."

Xemnas and Vexen exchanged looks. Vexen's was slightly fearful while Xemnas's only showed interest. Without telling it to, my foot began to tap. It seemed like they were holding a secret, silent conversation so that they could keep me out.

"Well?"

Vexen sighed. It seemed that he had lost the silent argument with Xemnas. "Have you ever heard of the belief that when you die that your soul is ut within another body, like a 'next-life'?"

"More or less," I replied stiffly.

"Well, if you are living in that other life, you don't remember any of the memories of your past life. You are not supposed to. That's why we Nobodies are so different. We do not remember our past at all. Instead, we only know that our Somebody _did _live another life and that we are just unable to remember."

"But I remember _my _past," I said challengingly.

"Exactly," was all Vexen said.

"Soo, is that bad."

"Like I said, we are _not _supposed to remember our pasts."

"So the answer's yes," I whispered, my voice barely audible to the others in the room.

"Indeed," Xemnas said nodding, finally saying something.

My heart skipped a beat.

"What," I swallowed nervously, "What's going to happen to me now?"

Xemnas and Vexen looked away, refusing to meet my eyes.

"You will disappear," Vexen said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Into Nothingness," Xemnas continued.

"When?" I choked out.

They exchanged looks once more.

"Very soon," Vexen finally replied.

"The others knew about this all along, didn't they?"

"We asked them to keep it from you until our results were better," Xemnas said.

"But they never got better."

"He means clearer," Vexen corrected quickly.

My eyes narrowed. "I'm sure."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. I turned on him.

"What?" I growled slightly.

"It's just that I'd thought that you would take this news worse than you are."

We stood there in Vexen's lab in silence, each of us waiting for the other to break the unbearable silence.

"Well, if that is it then," I said my voice cracking. I walked away from the two without looking back. As soon as I left their staring eyes behind me, I opened a portal and went to my room. There I curled up in a small ball on my bed and tried not to cry. My breath came in ragged breaths as I thought: _What _am _I?_ feeling more alone than ever before. Then there was a strange voice suddenly saying,

_Time is just about up._

A hand seemed to tighten around me as if trying to claim me already.


	17. What My Memories Have Done to Me

**AD: Oh darn, 59 reviews. So close! Oh well. At least I'll know that I'll get the 60 reviews after this chapter. Also, I am quite sure that there will be two more chapters after this one. This one and the next might be a little short, I don't know, I haven't typed them yet, but the last one should be pretty long. Anyway, I actually forgot to put **_**this **_**part in one of the other chapters, so I'm improvising and adding it in here. My heart just about stopped when I remembered so I came up with this little chappy! Hope you like! It almost done! I can absolutely **_**NOT **_**believe it! Thanks for the awesomest reviews so far! Hugs to all!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

I laid on my bed throughout the remainder of the day. Unconsciousness went on and off every few minutes as I went in and out of reality though my eyes refused to open. Sleep finally came late in the middle of the night or the very early morning of the next day. Though I refused to allow my Dream Eyes to open, a bright light shone through my eyelids, forcing them to open.

_I stood in the middle of Johnny and Ella's room in that world of darkness. The Nothing-Ella swung her white blade towards Demyx, threatening to strike him, but I threw myself in front, protecting him with only my right hand outstretched. The blade cut deeply into my palm twice. I cried out and clutched it to my chest. I looked over my shoulder to Demyx for reassurance, but his body rippled out of focus and was transformed into the Nothing-Johnny. His sword was held at my throat. One single drop of blood formed and rolled down my neck._

_I fell to the floor shaking in increasingly burning pain lighting throughout my body from where the cold black steel blade had marked. Suddenly, there was a white blinding light of pain before it all seemingly vanished except for a dull ache in my hand._

I sat up gasping in my bed with my body pouring sweat and right hand leaking blood that was stained over the sheets. Had the injury from my dream cut through to my physical self? I stood up quickly and hurried down to Vexen's room.

I knocked hesitantly. It was still quite early in the morning and I wasn't sure if Vexen would be in a good mood or not. A minute or so later, Vexen answered his door looking as if he had been awake for a while already.

"Hello," I said nervously, "I have a question."

His eyes immediately sought out my bloody hand. He looked at me expectantly for a second until he allowed me in.

I sat on his bed holding my hand carefully away from the pure white bed sheets.

"What happened?" he asked pulling up a chair in front of me with bandages in his hands.

"I had a dream that I was fighting Johnny and Ella in the world we were sent to."

Vexen nodded knowing what I was talking about. It seemed Demyx had reported to Xemnas and Xemnas had made a point to tell Vexen.

"Well," I said skipping to the point, "I was cut one my hand and my neck." I fingered the scab on my neck that I had just realized was there. "I wanted to know if it was possible to get physically hurt in your dreams."

"No," Vexen said flatly, "It is impossible."

"Then"-

"This is what I feared might happen," he muttered to himself.

"What?"

"What you were dreaming was a memory. Even if you made it up as you fought it is still a memory. When I was looking over your information I came to the conclusion that when your time came closer you would be punished in your dreams by reliving some specific moments and that your body would take the damage that you would receive in your dreams. And that would be how you would finally end up fading away."

I was silent.

"Tell me, Xarla, have you ever imagined what your death would be like?"

"I've imagined dying for my friends both here and in my Somebody's life."

"Well, those would be possibilities of how you would die, in your sleep. People would think dying in their sleep would be peaceful and such, but not in this circumstance. It would be like in real life only you'd be dying for one of your memories. Does that make any sense whatsoever?"

I nodded. "Yes," I croaked. I cleared my throat painfully as if there was a lump chocking me up. "Isn't there another way instead of fading away like that?" I continued more hopefully.

"I looked into that as well for you. I suppose there is, but _I _think it would be hard to do."

"Just tell me," I said determinedly, "I can do it. I'll make sure of it as long as it's less painful than the first option for those around me. I don't care what it'll do to me."

"You can fade away willingly."

I smiled sadly at that. "Choose my own destiny, huh? I like that. I don't have much time left anyway."

Vexen nodded not meeting my gaze. "I'd say about a day at the most. I wouldn't go to sleep again."

I nodded and left ignoring his attempt to bandage my hand. I returned to my room and washed the blood away from my hand and arm. There was a ragged scar of an x right torn into my thumb muscle. One line went from the bottom bone of my thumb down to wear the vein started down my arm. The second line crossed the first, starting directly in the center of my palm to right above the bone in my wrist. I traced it with my finger causing it to tingle slightly.

Sighing I threw my black cloak over my long black pants, boots, and shirt, ignoring my gloves in the corner. I wasn't afraid to show everyone what my memories had done to me. Besides, I probably wouldn't be around here come nighttime. Before that time came, I had some things to take care of.

I grabbed a piece paper and an envelope on my desk and began to write:

_Good Byes are Sad things._


	18. Sunrises

**Hey everyone! Despite the depressingness of this chapter, I have great news! Lay, also known as ilovezexionandaxel23, and I made my high school's soccer team! WooHoo! On a sadder note…this has to be, one of, my saddest chapters yet! *sniff* I put my heart into each and every word of this and the next chapter. I have a little story about myself to tell you all. Ever since I started writing, I wanted to write a **_**really **_**good story that would make my readers cry, real hard, too. I've read soo many good stories that made me cry so hard! And they're my absolute **_**favorite **_**stories! Sooo, in your reviews I would like to know if you cried at all for this chapters and the next. Especially the next. Thanks ever so much!**

**Enjoy! As much as you can……**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Demyx followed me as we walked down the vacated streets of Twilight Town. Neither of us talked. Neither of us met the other's eyes. We both knew and both of us knew the other knew as well. There was no avoiding that fact. Technically, we didn't _want _to avoid it since _I _didn't have much time, but nor did we want to talk _about _it. There wasn't really anything to say anyway. There was no comfort we could give to the other for there was no comfort in the entire situation. I felt like this fate I wanted to push away was like a cancer. It was eating me. And it would have, too, if I hadn't made my plan. I was the only one that knew about it. It wasn't much of a plan. Just sort of my 'Good Byes'. There wasn't much to say really or anything one could say back to anything I said. "Hey, I'm going to die tonight. You were a great friend while it lasted. Bye." Really, what _could _you say back to that? Of course, that was a cold-hearted good bye and I would never say that to anyone.

One part of my plan that I don't mind telling you is what I told Xemnas to do for me. Yes, I shared some last words with him since I'll probably never see him again, or the others. I told him to say thank you and good bye to everyone once I'm, you know, gone. I guess I don't _mind _dying now. There's actually not that much to do here now that I think of it. I wouldn't mind waking up everyday to Demyx, Axel, and maybe even Roxas, if he came back or we found him, but I'm due for some change. I guess that's just how your mind thinks when you're close to death. I call fading away into Nothingness Death because it sounds like we're human again. I don't know.

I sit here on the Clock Tower with Demyx caressing the scar on my hand, his other hand wrapped around my shoulders. You would be surprised how life feels when you know that you're only hours away from death, ya know? You appreciate every movement and effort your body makes. I flex each and every one of my fingers thinking about the bones and muscles all working together. Then I think about how it will all stop. The precious air going in and out of my lungs, the heart working to make sure that the body will work. Although now, my heart is beating rather fast, almost like a caged bird as if it was to know it would stop beating soon. That it was going to die…

At one point in my past, I thought about ending my life myself, but now I could never do that, even though I sort of am by choosing to fade away. But I don't think of it that way.

No, I'm doing it for my friends so that it'll be less hard on them. I am not doing this for selfish reasons.

I looked over and grinned at Demyx who had been staring at me the entire time. His eyes were hungry as if he was trying to brand this moment into his memories, forever. My smile softened as I leaned over to lightly brush my lips against his cheek. I had a surprise that nobody knows about. He will never have to fear loosing any memories of me. We did promise to each other that we would never forget one another. Well I'm going to help him preserve every memory forever if need be. I tightened my grip on his hand.

I changed my gaze out over Twilight Town and to the sunrise, for we were sitting on the opposite side of the Clock Tower to watch it. I was saving sunset for something special. They were my last few minutes after all. I wouldn't let them go to waist.

When the sun was just barely over the horizon I stood up. My hand fell out of Demyx's limp fingers as his eyes were glued to my face. I didn't meet his eyes or even look at him; I simply continued to stare out at the sun. I realized now that my powers didn't only concern the sunset, but also the sunrise. It was ironic that I would disappear from this world and all of the worlds at sunset, my powers. I smiled; it was a fitting end to me. It vanished and I became serious as I started to speak.

"You have poured so many memories into me, given me so much," I said softly, "That I feel like I am about to overflow." Demyx flinched as my voice sounded. "Look at me Demyx," for his eyes had fallen to my feet. "Who do you see?"

"I see the one I fell in love with," Demyx whispered standing up beside me.

I smiled sadly yet thoughtfully. "If it was Destiny's way, we never would have met."

"But it was Destiny that brought us together."

I laughed quietly. "No, Demyx, it was _you_. _You _went against Destiny's will for _me_. That's the most anyone's ever done for me…"

"And I'm sorry that I made you go through all this suffering."

"Now that was _not _you."

"Yes it was," Demyx pushed onward.

I thought over this. "Ok, so maybe it was." I wrapped my arms around him with our chest pressed together. "But I forgive you. You do not deserve any hatred for what you did."

Demyx gave no reply as he leaned over to kiss me deeply. I returned the kiss, leaning my body against his, all my might yearning for the touch of another. We stood there until noon just wanting to be together. Though by the time we left we both knew we didn't have much left…


	19. Memories

**AD: I like seriously can't believe another story of the…you guys have to tell me what you think I should name the entire series. Hmmm, I have no idea. Hahah! But since it's the last chapter…guess what you wonderful readers get!!! A sneak peek! OMG! Haha! I really shouldn't be laughing…You'll see. I hope you enjoy! And I hoped you all enjoyed Silver Wind, second in the series out of three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else I used in this story that's not mine. I only own my characters: Xarla/Lara, Johnny, Ella, and all of Lara's other made-up friends that I used the name's of people around and close to me. Though I don't own **_**their **_**name. Haha!**

I pulled Demyx behind me somewhat urgently. We had just appeared next to the shack in Destiny Islands. We quickly approached the beach and soon the sea. I took a deep breath of the salty air allowing my eyes to flutter close and my hair blow in the wind. I could feel Demyx watching me as he stroked the small of my back. I hummed happily at the touch. Suddenly, my heart lurched and I had a sudden rush of adrenaline. The sun was close to touching the horizon and I could feel the seconds left leave my body.

"Demyx, kiss me," I whispered with my voice barely audible.

"You didn't need to ask," he murmured and his lips pressed against mine and we settled into our usual embrace. I couldn't keep my mind off of specific thoughts that I wanted to forget at this time. These would be the last moments I would spend with Demyx. I would never see him again.

We broke the kiss reluctantly, breathing hard.

I grunted in pain as something seemed to stab my chest, hard. I cried out audibly now as the pain slowly increased and I sank to my knees. I could feel my eyes rolling back as I swayed dangerously to the left, towards the sea. Just as I began to fall Demyx caught me carefully in his arms, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and his other one hanging limply across my stomach.

I blinked a few times as realization dawned on me. I could see the sun just barely touching the horizon. My eyes swiftly found Demyx's. I lost myself in them, drowning as if they were the sea that they resembled.

My breaths were labored as we stared at each other, my chest heaved up and down in search of the air that kept it pumping.

"Is this it then?" Demyx asked, his voice choking.

"No," I said clearly yet quietly, it almost sounded like a question.

"We'll see each other again," Demyx assured seemingly himself, "I'm sure of it."

"I know," I said expectedly.

Glimmering speckles of light, almost like shattered glass, seemed to come up from my body at the moment. They were colored red by the setting sun.

"What's…happening?" Demyx asked.

"I am disappearing of my own will. I guess this is how it looks."

Demyx was silent. Tears seemed to gather in his eyes and his bottom lip trembled.

"You'll be fine," I assured, "You have a bunch of friends who care about you."

"Yeah, all thanks to you," he mumbled, his voice shaking violently.

"It was the least I could do." I found that I had no more strength to smile. "You're my best friend Demyx. You, Axel…and Roxas. I wish the four of could be together…at least…in the end. Axel and Roxas are like brothers to me now. You and I, me and you, we seem to fit together like the pieces of a puzzle."

"What will Axel and I do without you…or Roxas?" Demyx asked a single tear rolling down his cheek.

My hand weakly stretched up to brush it away. I cupped his cheek with it. "I swear you two will find him…even if it is without me, I have faith in the two of you. As for me…I know you guys can survive without me. You were here before I came after all."

"Yeah, b-but everything changed for the b-better after y-you c-came."

"It's not like I'm asking you to forget about me, Dem." Removing my hand from his cheek I undid something from around my neck and held it in front of Demyx's face from the chain. It swung slowly back and forth catching the sunlight, but Demyx's eyes weren't on what I held but on my legs which I had lost feeling in a while ago. I found the reason for his staring quickly. It seemed like crystals of ice, the color of the setting sun, had wrapped around my legs up to my thighs. Demyx turned his attention on what I held.

On the golden chain dangled a heart-shaped necklace about the size of my palm. It was the same color of the crystals that claimed my legs with a bright yellow-orange in the center.

"Here," I whispered my eyes never leaving the heart. Demyx gently took the necklace from me. "That's my Heart… I found out that your Heart _is _your Memories. Those are my Memories…I figured that you need my Memories than I do. So, here, it's yours now. I now know you'll never…forget about me." I winced as the sharp pointed crystals formed up to my stomach covering my hand that was held limply at my side. My other hand was still free replaced on Demyx's cheek. "Take care of my Memories…"I whispered. My head fell limply to my shoulder and my eyes fluttered shut. My hand fell lifelessly down. Demyx gasped and caught my hand before it could fall to the ground. Suddenly, the shimmers of light multiplied starting first from my hand. Demyx lifted his head to the sky to watch the light disappear farther up. Then his head shot back to where I was laying.

"No, Xarla," he cried softly, "Let's eat cream, the four of us, again!" I gave no response. The crystals, with a light crackling noise crawled up my body until it had consumed all of me. My body shone a bright light. The hand Demyx held completely disappeared. He gasped and there was such a bright light that he was forced to cover his eyes.

_*_

When Demyx opened his eyes Xarla was gone. The light was just disappearing into the sky above. He cried out and saw that in the spot where Xarla had been was the Heart of Memories. He picked it up and clipped it around his neck hiding it beneath his cloak right next to where his Heart should be. The skin underneath the heart tingled as if Xarla was right there with him. Demyx closed his eyes and could see Xarla smiling at him on the Clock Tower so clearly that it could've been real.

His head fell to his chest in defeat, a single tear rolled down his cheek and dripped off of his chin. He breathed a shaky sigh.

"Xarla…"

_*_

Axel laid on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Why did I…let him…go?" he asked himself as he sat up. "Hm?" An envelope had caught his eye sitting on his windowsill.

Axel got up and walked over to it, eying the heart-shaped moon shining outside his window. He picked up the envelope, turning up in his hands suspiciously thinking it was another mission from Xemnas.

He opened it up. The first thing he pulled out was an old popsicle stick. He looked it over noticing lettering at the top saying: WINNER! Staring at it a little confused, Axel set it down and pulled put a folded note that was also inside. He immediately recognized the neat, slanted handwriting.

_Axel,_

_Good Byes are Sad things._

_And I'm not good at saying them._

_I hope you can forgive me._

_I wish I could have seen you one last time,_

_But Time was against me._

_I pray that I will see you again._

_I know you and Demyx will find Roxas_

_Even without me…._

_I believe in the both of you._

_-Xarla_

Axel wiped a stray tear as he realized what had happened to Xarla. Her time had finally come. The time he had been dreading. Once again, Axel looked out to the night sky. To the stars that lit up the night. It was a rare night in the World That Never Was. Never to be forgotten.

_Fin. Every second adds on to our memories, but more important ones are like photos, you can never really forget them. I hope you don't forget me._

**AD: *sniff* I…can't…believe…it's over! WAAAH! *sniff* I was listening to 'Stand in the Rain' while I typed this. I think I'll make a songfic after this. Anyway, here's your preview like I promised!! *dims lights and rushes into seat***

**Destiny's Gust, Fates Intertwined**

He found her face popping out of every crowd. Every time his Heart would leap, only to have it sink. But could one sunny day at the beach with a certain Clair Auburn with a peculiar scar and memory damage change everything?


End file.
